dragon_age_the_travellers_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonan
"I saw in you an opportunity, which I feel did not do you justice. So let me return the favour." - ''Session 6 'Jonan''' is the now restored Shire Reeve of Barkham, having been briefly removed from his seat by the brutish usurper Maven. A very stern and focused man when first encountered by Reese, this was shown to be due to the survivor's guilt he suffered, and in truth he was a kind and dutiful individual entirely devoted to the well-being of the people under his care. He was one of the few to resist the domination unleashed by Maven, with all but he and two Templars falling sway to the usurper's gifts. He was not immune to it however, having initially surrendered his power to Maven against his will. Now restored to his position following the Assault On Barkham, he has dedicated the rest of his life to restoring the village and making up for his failures. Background Little is known about him bar having been the Shire Reeve before Maven. though it can be presumed he has spent the majority of his life in Barkham given his attachment to the village. He is also very protective of the artworks and cultural pieces in town - such as the numerous statues and mosaics within the Keep - viewing them as keys to their history. This however was much to the chagrin of the group at first, as he seemed to prioritize the artwork over helping them in their fight. Involvement The Mysterious Ally He was first encountered near the town's tavern, approaching Reese as he tried to escape into the night following the capture of his allies. Asking the elf to meet him in the forest "where the timber's light lives", he returned to his hovel Intriguing the young elf with promises of help, Jonan explained who he was and that while his previous plan wasn't possible now, he had to act quickly to try and strike before the party also fell prey to the spell that appeared to control the town. As Reese grew more and more impatient, desiring to leave if there was nothing he was willing to do now, Jonan chastised the young man as naive and cowardly. He had a chance to help save the village and his friends, but was too self-absorbed in his own survival to think rationally. As the night wore on, his hovel was ambushed by fellow villagers, apparently commanded to do so under promise of reward from 'the Mire'. As Reese and his dwarven friends; Kynedrin and Venghest took the fight to their own attackers, Jonan reappeared alongside two previously unseen Templars; Maram and Netho, later revealed to be the sole survivors of a massacre by the new Reeve Maven. Spurred on by this development, he led Reese and the new group on an infiltration mission into the Keep. Using an amulet around his neck, he was able to find and unlock magically hidden pathways underneath the castle. He warned that it was still possible for this place to be turned against them, depending on whether Maven and his ilk had discovered it yet. As would later become almost a catchphrase of his, he chastised Reese again, as the young mage poked around to check for traps and nearly got him killed by an arrow trap he was trying to disarm. A Fight To Return Emerging via a secret path into the jails where the group was held, he quickly re-armed them with what he could before ushering them forward. He managed to sneak them towards the Great Hall before reinforcements were heard rushing their way. Leading the charge into the hall as the doors were sealed behind them by the Dwarves and Templars, no words were exchanged as battle was joined - Maven and his two guards on one side, Jonan and the party on the other. Jonan's own participating was short, dodging around the Avvarian guard and charging straight for Maven. He called for the group to remove the guard from the central mosaic - which the group interpreted to be of magical nature and thus of aid to them - only for him to later state it was so the brute didn't mess up the artwork. As he locked blades with Maven, the two struck fearsome blows before Maven revealed a hidden power - his maul was imbued with a magical aura, emitting crippling shock blasts that sent Jonan flying on impact. Refusing to give up, Jonan got up to his feet and charged him again, only to be sent flying back and crashing into the nearby wall, unconscious and bleeding heavily. Stabilized by Balderic, he was able to witness the death of Maven shortly after. A Reeve Restored As the group recovered from their fight, he took his own time to get his bearings. Healed by Reese, but still groggy and deeply bruised by Maven's beatings, he struggled to even stand at first. As Balderic and Gallus set about helping the survivors of the Forecourt fight, he wandered out and solemnly observed the casualties. Thanking the group deeply, he promised them his aid in the morning if they wished it. He then addressed the crowd at large, promising that although he can't return what has been lost, he will do his best to make the village feel like home, and move onto a better tomorrow. For the rest of the night, while Balderic and Reese helped the wounded, he comforted the victims and their families, apologizing frequently for allowing such an atrocity to happen in the first place. A Village Anew He appeared again the next morning, joining the group for breakfast in the tavern. Apologizing for using the group for his own ends, Jonan asked what quest brought them this way in the first place, in case he could help. As they mentioned their pursuit of a man causing a mine collapse in Shaleglen and running this way, he revealed that during his own observations after his fall from power, he saw a man fitting that description fleeing west after meeting with Maven in the Keep. Though sad he could not be of further help, he hoped that this would aid them in some way. He was seen an hour or so later, sat within the Chantry Garden, observing the village in the idyllic morning sun. As the Revered Mother Yora, greatly weakened by her ordeal, was led around the garden by Netho and Maram, he watched the sun rays streak through the painted windows of the Chantry, and the familiar glint of reflective light from the top of the cliffside. His eyesight didn't vary much when Vitaar approached him, asking as to whether or not he'd found the rest of his equipment that was taken when he was arrested. He apologized for having forgotten, but revealed that Havus the Guard Captain had handed him a heavy longsword that he didn't recognize but was somehow in his possession. Presuming this to be Vitaar's, he gingerly handed it over, and said he would send for the Qunari's shield shortly. Approval Ratings 'Balderic: '''40 (Warm) 'Reese: '45 (Warm) 'Vitaar: '''40 (Warm)Category:NPC Category:Shire Reeve Category:Human Category:Barkham Category:Warrior Category:Leader Category:Ferelden